Sad Ending
by Choi Hyun Young
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary,kalo penasaran baca aja Kristao fict/kray fict. Warning! GS for uke! little crack pair! DLDR!15 bawah umur jgn baca. aku gak nanggung dosa!


Sad Ending..

Cast : taoris

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Rate : T nyerempet M dikit

Disclaimer : ini cerita dari pemikiran saya tapi kalau ada kesamaan ide maapin saya ya

WARNING GS FOR UKE DAN SEDIKIT CRACK PAIR KALO GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!

.

.

.

.

.

"gege,maaf mengganggu bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang?"

"_ah.. mianhae baby gege sedang ada meeting dengan client. Kau naik saja taksi,oke?"_

"baiklah gege,annyeong" kututup _handphone_ ku dengan malas sudah beberapa hari ini YiFan ge bersikap seperti ini,apakah dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Ah kuharap jawaban nya 'tidak'. Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri kenalkan nama ku 'Huang Zi Tao' aku seorang mahasiswi di _Exo Art University _dan aku biasa dipanggil _ tao _ataupun_ zitao,panda juga boleh. _'_KRUYUK RR' *_anggap ini suara perut*#abaikan .ahh perutku mulai lapar lebih baik aku mencari makan di luar karena ku yakin kafetaria sudah tutup sore ini. Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke _café_ terdekat '_tring tring_' saat kubuka sebuah pintu _café _ tercium bau khas sebuah _café_. ku ambil kursi untuk ku duduki dan datanglah pelayan , setelah pelayan itu menjalankan tugas nya dan pergi. Aku pun menunggu sembari memainkan ponselku '_tring tring'_ suara pintu _ café _ terbuka entah mengapa hatiku terbawa untuk ingin melihat siapa yg masuk _DEG_ kurasakan jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak dan sulit sekali diriku untuk bernafas. Itu yifan ge? Dia bersama YEOJA? Jangan _negative thinking_ dulu mungkin itu _client_ yifan ge. Sesegera mungkin kututup wajah ku dengan sebuah buku supaya dia tidak mengetahui keberadaan ku. Ku lihat dirinya yang berjarak dua meja di depanku. Ku melihat wajah YiFan ge yang serius dan tegang. Aku pun semakin penasarn aku tak pernah melihat wajah yifan ge yang seserius itu. Aku pun mencoba menajamkan pendengaran ku.

"gege maafkan aku"kata yeoja itu menangis. Tunggu dia warga china?

"Kau tak perlu menangis semuanya bukan salahmu"

"tapi ge, ibuku juga campur tangan atas masalah ini. Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu ge?past dia sangat terpukul mendengar kabar ini"

"aku akan berbicara dengannya. Kau berhentilah menangis kasian _aegy_ kita dia juga akan bersedih melihat _eomma_nya bersedih"

Mwo? Aegy kita? Tak terasa air mata jatuh dipipiku aku menangis dalam diam '_apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku ge?' _aku segera menyeka air mataku ketika kulihat pelayan mendekati ku

"pesanan anda nona"

"ah ne,gamsahabnida"

.

.

.

_Next day sm corp building(?)_

Sungguh kepala ku pening aku sudah menolak perjodohan itu mengapa akhirnya malah seperti ini. Sialan kau nyonya zhang. Aisshhh aku lelah mungkin segelas kopi bisa menenangkan ku kupencetkan beberapa nomor yang sudah ku hafal

"_yeoboseyo sekretaris park"_

"_ne, ada apa?"_

"_bisakah kau membawakan ku segelas kopi?"_

"_ne,tunggu sebentar"_

TUUT TUT

Sekretaris macam apa dia langsung menutupkan telpon dari atasannya?. Arrgghh aku kangen pandaku sedang apa dia? Ku telpon berkali-kali dia tidak mengangkatnya. Oh ya ampun aku tak ingin berpisah dengan pandaku jika ku mengingat kejadian menyebalkan sekali hidupku aku ingin mati saja.

TOK TOK

"masuk"

"ini kopimu. Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang membeli nya? Kau mengganggu waktu ku dengan baekki"

"aku malas turun. park chanyeol kau berpacaran saat kerja?"

"aku hanya bertelponan hingga ada naga bodoh yang kuketahui itu atasan ku menelponku hanya untuk meminta segelas kopi. Memang kau tak pernah berpacran di kantor KRIS WU?"

"hehe mianhae. Kau kan sahabatku jangan marah begitu ne?"

"yasudah aku mau kembali ke tempat ku"

Hufft hanya diminta waktu sebentar untuk membelikan kopi dia marah. Andaikna kalau dia bukan sahabat ku sudah ku pecat aku dan chanyeol adalah sahabat. kami berteman dari semasa junior high school.

CTING

Ku buka hp ku dan melihat email yang masuk

**From : baby panda tao~**

**Temui aku di tempat biasa pukul 5 sore jangan telat**

Dari panda tao~ ,bahasa nya beda. Dia menjadi lebih dingin. Apa yang terjadi dengan nya?yasudah lebih baik ku lanjutkan pekerjaan ku.

.

.

.

_Taman kota 17.00 _

aku merasakan gugup yang amat sangat. kau pasti bisa

"baby panda!"

dia sudah datang. apakah aku bisa mengatakannya?apakah aku sanggup?

"taozi hello..baby panda?kau melamun?"

"ah ne … kris ge"

Tidak biasanya dia memanggil ku kris firasatku jadi tak enak

"ne ada apa baby?"

"hmmm…sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"

JDEERR

Kris berasa di tabrak ribuan mobil lalu ia terjatuh ke jurang yang penuh dengan tombak berdiri tak bisa di bayangkan bentuknya kris seprti apa

"kau serius baby?mengapa?"

"apakah dimataku tersirat kebohongan ge?"

Kris pandangi mata itu. Mata itu terlihat berkaca-kaca namun juga bersungguh-sungguh

"sungguh tapi mengapa baby?"

"kau akan menjadi appa kan?"

DEG

"tentu saja aku aka menjadi appa bagi anak-anak mu"ucap kris dengan senyum kikuk yang dipaksakannya

"aku serius kris. kau akan menjadi appa bagi yeoja lain kan?"ucap tao dengan nada sedikit meninggi bulir-bulir air matanya kini sudah menetes

"ne,tapi ini bisa ku jelaskan"

"tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan." Tao pun berlari menjauhi kris ketika ia hendak menyebrang

TIIIN TINN CKIIT BRUAGH

"TAO-YA"kris pun menghampiri tao

"Tao-ya saranghae,jebal jangan tinggalkan aku. Bertahan lah"

"maafkan aku YiFan ge. Tersenyumlah jagalah aegy mu dan bahagiakan istrimu kelak. Mungkin kita tak berjodoh di dunia. semoga kita akan bertemu di kehidupan mendatang" ucap nya lalu menutup matanya

"Zitao-ya ireona"

.

.

_Flashback_

"_eomma sudah ku bilang ku tak ingin dijodohkan"_

"_eomma tak bisa menolak nak. Orang tua nya adalah sahabat eomma sejak kecil"_

"_apakah eomma akan mengorbankan cintaku dan kekasih ku hanya untuk sahabat eomma?"_

"_maafkan eomma sungguh"_

_TING TONG_

"_merka sudah datang bersiaplah"_

_**Ruang makan keluarga wu**_

"_bagaimana kabar anda nyonya wu?"_

'_aku harus menjadikan wu yifan sebagai menantuku bagaimanapun caranya' ucap nyonya zhang dalam hati_

"_saya baik-baik saja. Ah tak perlu seformal itu"_

"_oiya dimana putramu?"_

"_dia di kamar apa perlu ku panggilkan?"_

"_tak perlu,bolehkan putriku yang menghampirinya?mungkin mengantarkan makanannya"_

"_tentu"_

_TRRIRING TRIRIRING_

"_nyonya zhang saya permisi sebentar ada telpon"_

"_ne,silakan"_

_Nyonya zhang pun meletakkan sebuah ramuan kedalam kedua minuman yang akan dibawakan putrinya_

"_eomma?apa yang eomma lakukan?apa itu?"_

"_diamlah yixing,dan bawa makanan ini ke kamar calon suamimu"_

_Yixing pun hanya menatap ibuna sebal. Ia seseungguhnya tak menginginka perjodohan ini_

"_ne" _

_**Kamar yifan**_

_TOK TOK_

"_NE EOMMA TUNGGU SEBNTAR!"_

_Dibukanya pintu seorang yeoja yang sedang membawakan nampan berisi makanan_

"_apakah kau pelayan baru? Aku tak pernah melihatmu"_

_Sang yeoja hanya mendengus sebal_

"_kalau bukan perintah eomma aku tak akan mengantar makanan ini padamu"_

"_oh hadi kau yang dijodohkan padaku?"_

"_ne,aissh aku lelah berdiri disini bisakah aku masuk?"_

"_masuk saja"_

"_nih,makan lah habiskan. Itu pesan eomma"_

"_bawel kau, kenapa ada dua porsi?"_

"_kau piker aku tak makan?"_

_Setelah itu hanyalah suara dentingan alat makan yang terdengar setelah makanan habis_

"_yak kau. apakah dikamarmu taka da AC? Mengapa panas sekali?"_

"_hei AC ku sudah bersuhu rendah."_

"_YAK MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN PAKAIAN MU?"_

"_panas sekali Tao-ya kau bertambah manis saja" ucap kris sembari memojokkan tubuh yeoja tersebut_

"_YAK namaku bukan Tao "_

_Kris pun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke yeoja berdimple tersbut mengecup bibirnya lalu mengulumna lembut. Yeoja itupun tak bisa menolaknya tubuhnya berkata ia harus menerimanya dan selanjutnya terdengarlah desahan-desahan._

_Sedangkan diluar kamar seorang yeoja paruh baya berdiri sambil menampakkan smirknya 'rencanaku berhasil dengan begini kau menjadi menantuku kris' _

_Flashback end_

**FIN/END**

* * *

**Halohaaa.. ini fanfict pertama ku.. ceritanya aneh ya? Maklum baru pertama kali bikin.. huhuhu :'( ternyata bikin fanfict sulit yaa.. huhuhu :'( author sih seringnya baca gak pernah bikin. Terus pernah kepikiran deh buat nyoba-nyoba nulis dan hasilnya jeng-jeng hancur lebur. Aduh maaf kalo banyak typo. Sama nih cerita gak jelas **

**Kritik dan sarannya di tunggu. Kritik pedes juga saya tunggu**

**THANK'S~**


End file.
